


Evil

by Ceetlejuice



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Biting, Bloodplay, Bondage, Damn Loki you is a fiend, Dark, Dirty Talk, FrostIron - Freeform, Hurt, Language, Loki is a bit of a dick, M/M, Rough Sex, Semi Dub-con, They were sort of having a moment and then the tables turned, Tumblr Prompt, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 15:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceetlejuice/pseuds/Ceetlejuice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is having fun with Loki. What Tony thinks is fun, Loki does not. Tables are turned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evil

**Author's Note:**

> This actually turned out a bit darker than I meant for it to. Oh well. It was a prompt I received on Tumblr for just biting...and I kind of went crazy with it. Please let me know what you think of it. I do love comments and I always reply! Also, any and all mistakes are mine! Do enjoy!!

It was nights like this that Tony lived for. He gripped at the god's hips as he played with the lining of his leather trousers. “Mm...you are a very impatient man, Mr. Stark.” Loki smiled as he rolled his hips against Tony's own clothed crotch. He loved having Loki in his lap like this. It was the all too familiar scene of the two. “Like you're not?” Tony mocked as he reached down to feel the god's already hard cock pressing up against the front of the leather pants. Loki smiled as he placed his hands on Tony's shoulders, nails raking into the soft flesh. Tony moaned as he gripped tightly at Loki's hips. “You want it rough tonight?” He asked as he leaned forward to bite at Loki's chest. Loki hissed as he pulled back slightly. “You know how I like it, Stark.” The god smiled as he looked to the teeth marks on his chest. 

Tony pushed Loki down onto his back as he climbed on top of him, the slender legs wrapped around his waist. “I want to hear you say it...” Tony said as he bent down to take one of Loki's nipples into his mouth, biting down roughly. Loki arched his back off of the bed, his breath catching in his throat. “Stark...” He hissed as his hand found its way in the man's dark hair, pulling at it harshly. Tony smiled as he moved further down to bite at Loki's stomach, sucking on it hard enough to leave a lovely red mark once he pulled away. Loki's breath was getting rushed at this point. “Still not going to say it, are you?” Tony asked as he ran a loving hand up and down Loki's side. One thing that Loki had going for him was pride, and he never begged for anything, even in bed. Tony planned to break that of him. 

“Come on....tell me what you want.” Tony smiled as he let his fingers slide under the leather trim to pull at them slightly, exposing more of Loki's hips. “You mean beg?” Loki hissed to him. “No...” Tony lied. “Sometimes I just like to hear what you want...” The man said as he bent down to place loving kisses to Loki's hip bones. Loki bit his lip to stop a short moan from escaping at the fantastic feeling of the man's lips on his body. “Stark.” Loki warned. “You know, after all of the shit that we have done, you think you'd call me by my first name.” Tony huffed as he pulled the leather down further, exposing just the tip of Loki's cock.

“Say my name...” Tony said breathlessly as he licked at the tip of the god's cock. Loki arched off the bed slightly, trying to get more contact with the man's mouth. “Stark....” He shut his eyes. “Come on....” Tony pulled the trousers down a bit further, allowing half of his cock to show visible. He leaned down, ignoring the god's throbbing appendage to bite on the flesh right next to it. “Ah!” Loki bucked up off the bed at the harsh treatment. “Stark...if you do not get on with it I will--” Loki's mouth fell into a silent gasp as Tony pulled his trousers down just to his thighs, taking his cock into him mouth in one swift movement. “Ah...ah....” Loki bucked his hips up slowly as his hand remained tangled in the man's hair. “Yes...that's it.” He groaned as his head fell back against the bed. “Just like that...” He said as he pet through Tony's hair lovingly as the man's tongue slid around him. 

Tony was going to get his way eventually. He knew how to make Loki do what he wanted. Well, most of the time. After a few more minutes of pleasing the god below him, his pulled away just as quickly as he took him in. Loki whined at the loss. Tony smiled, he was getting him there. “I'm sorry, did you want me to continue?” Tony asked as he sat up on his knees, the god's hand falling from his hair as he did. Loki said nothing as he tried to get his breathing back to normal. “Well, I guess if we are done here.” Tony shrugged as he began to move off of the bed.

A hand shot up and grabbed at Tony's arm as his first foot his the soft carpet. “No.” Loki groaned. “Please...” He looked down. “Please, continue.” Loki huffed as he let his hand fall back to the bed. Tony smiled as he slowly began to crawl back onto the bed, crawling between Loki's legs. “Continue..?” Tony questioned as he cocked an eyebrow. Loki lifted his head to glare at the man. Tony laughed as he removed Loki's trousers and spread legs fully, kissing his way up his thigh. Loki groaned as he let his head fall back against the pillow. Tony smirked as he bit down hard on the god's thigh, lapping at the reddening flesh. “AH!” Loki screamed as he shot up. He moved so quickly, Tony did not see what was even happening before he was pushed onto his back. He felt like he had the breath knocked out of him. Loki snapped his fingers as Tony's jeans vanished and green wire wrapped itself around his wrists, drawing them up to the headboard. Well, he was fucked.

Tony looked to the god, hunger in his eyes as he began to push Tony's own legs apart. “I grow tired of your games...Tony.” Loki hissed. Tony shut his eyes at the sound of his first name escaping the god's lips. It was such a rare treat. “It's called foreplay...Loki.” Tony mocked back. Yeah, he was going to get it for that. Loki looked down at his own body, seeing all the red bite marks and bruises. “You find it proper to do this to a god?” He asked as he gripped at Tony's thighs roughly, making sure to sink his nails in. Tony hissed in pain as he pulled at his restraints. “Answer me...” Loki growled. Tony was not even sure what the question really was. “Is it right to bite and mark you?” He asked as he looked up. Loki growled at him as his face quickly became a few centimeters from his own. Tony jumped at the quick movements. Fucking magic. He turned his head slightly, letting the god see his bare neck. Tony was not one to submit, but he could not help but do so when Loki got like this. 

Loki leaned into Tony's ear, hissing slightly as he began to speak. What was he, a fucking snake? Tony shut his eyes. “I am a god...Mr. Stark.” Loki stated. Like Tony did not already know that. He was a bit disappointed at the fact he did not use his first name again. “You do not mark me...” Loki said as he reached down between them to take Tony's cock into his hand. Tony rolled his eyes mentally, but could not help but buck off of the bed as Loki continued to touch him.“I am not yours.” He hissed into his ear as he tightened his grip around the man's cock. “Ah..” Tony moaned slightly, exposing his neck more. 

“You are mine.” With that, Loki bit down into Tony's neck so roughly that the man could feel his teeth actually sink into his skin. He tried to scream, but he could not find the voice for it as pain shot through his entire body. They had been known to be rough in bed, but they always knew their boundaries. This was crossing Tony's. “Fuck!” He cried as the god continued to bite the same spot, not letting up in the least. He felt the cold tongue lapping at the metallic liquid that flowed from his neck freely at this point. He was sure Loki knew what he was doing and not do anything to permanently harm him, but that did not help the pain.

He tried to moved from under the god, but could not get any strength to do so. Loki was just too strong. Tony shut his eyes tightly, a few tears straining down his face as he did so. He had never felt pain such as this. “Loki!” He yelled. “Please, stop!” He begged as he pulled at his restraints even harder. He could feel the god smile as he continued to suck and lap at the flesh. He began to groan as he felt Loki withdraw his teeth from his damaged flesh. His breathing had become erratic at this point. He kept his eyes shut as he felt Loki pull back to sit between his legs. This was so different to him, he was barely in the mood for sex any longer.

He could feel the blood trickle down his neck slowly as Loki pushed his legs back apart fully. “Not so fun being bitten and marked is it?” Loki laughed. This night had gone from fun to just plain painful. Tony cringed slightly at the laugh that fell from the god's lips. “Untie me.” Tony croaked as he tried to turn his head slightly, hissing in pain when he realized he could barely move it at all. “Oh?” Loki smiled as he rubbed at Tony's thighs, running over where his nails dug into the flesh only moments before. “You don't want to play your own game anymore?” Loki asked as he let his fingers trail over Tony's cock.

Tony pulled at his restraints, trying to free himself. He would be lying if he said he was not a little scared. “Is that fear I sense pouring off of you, Stark?” Loki asked as he let his fingers run lower, low enough until they were teasing at the man's tight pucker of muscle. “Loki.” Tony huffed as he arched from the bed slightly. “You still want this, Stark.” He smiled. “Do not lie to me or yourself.” He said as he began to push in the first finger. 

“No, Loki, please, untie me.” He groaned as he felt the burn run through his body. Loki did not even lube up his finger before pushing it in all the way. “Does it hurt...Tony?” Loki asked as he curled his finger to brush against the man's prostate. Tony arched off the bed, crying as he did. The pain in his neck, his body, and the pleasure all ripping through him at once. He barely even realized the god had used his first name again.

They had never done anything like this before. Tony was in all kinds of pain as Loki continued to prepare him. He eventually added some oil to his fingers as he added more of the digits. Tony soon felt numb, so it was not like it mattered. 

“Tell me...” Loki said as he leaned down to kiss the wound on the man's neck. “Tell me who owns you.” He licked at the dried blood as Tony shuddered. He said nothing as Loki pulled his fingers out of him, moving to line his cock to his open hole. He knew this would hurt. That's what he needed....more pain. “Tell me.” Loki said in a low growl as he began to push inside. Tony shut his eyes, biting his bottom lip as he felt the god slide into him. “Y-yours....” He said softly. Loki laughed against his ear. That god damn laugh made Tony feel so weak...so cheap. He felt broken and that there was no way of stopping the god from using him. He knew that that's all their relationship was. If you could call it that. 

“You love this...don't you? Being put in your place?” Loki asked as he blew against the man's neck, causing the blood to disappear and the wound to go away. The pain however, was still there. Tony cringed as the god spoke to him. He hated this. Hated it so much, but he wanted it. 

“Don't you?” Loki asked as he pulled out and slammed into him. “Y-yes!” Tony choked out as he tried to get air into his lungs. “Yes, love this.” He moaned as Loki slammed against his prostate. “Good. This is how you are suppose to be. Below me. Begging me. Not the other way around, which you think to be the case.” He groaned as he began a fast thrusting pace into the man. Tony nodded as he pulled at his restraints, not so much to get away, just something to remind him that he could not, even if he wanted to. 

“Are you close to release?” Loki moaned as he took Tony into his hand, continuing his hard thrusts. The man below him nodded frantically. He wanted, needed, to come. “I can not hear you.” Loki said as he gripped him tightly. “Yes-ah-yes! Please, so close. Please, let me come.” Tony begged. He was going to hate himself for that later. Loki smiled as he watched the man start to come undone below him. “Then come...” Loki said as he gave his cock a few lazy jerks. 

Tony moaned lewdly as he felt his orgasm rip through his body. It felt more powerful than it ever had before, covering his own chest and stomach as well as Loki's fist. Loki's hand gripped around the man's cock as he milked him through his orgasm for a few more seconds. “Loki...” He moaned as he continued to buck into the fist. It did not take Loki long to follow once he felt Tony clench around him. He came with a shout, lining Tony's insides with his spend. 

Tony shut his eyes and turned his head into the pillow, trying to catch his breath. He was right. He did hate himself. He ached, he was filthy, and he felt weak. Loki pulled out of him after a few moments, only to stand from the bed. “Well, Mr. Stark, as much as I hate to leave you in such a...beautiful state, I must go.” He flashed him that smile. That same smile that got him into bed with him the first time. When all of this started. Tony looked to him before he slowly rolled over onto his side. He just wanted to lay there for a while. Loki smiled as he bent down to kiss the back of his neck. “Until next time...Tony.” With that, Loki had vanished, leaving no trace that he was there at all. Except for Tony, laying broken on the bed. 

He laid there for a good while before he started to stir. He felt sick as he slowly stood and made his way to the bathroom to clean himself off and take a searing hot shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Tony. :( I hope you guys liked it. Sorry if it was a bit dark for some of you, but it happens.


End file.
